1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reproducing apparatus having an editing function for editing information signals recorded on a recording medium, by using a remotely operable external recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of known reproducing apparatuses have an editing function for editing information signals recorded on a recording medium, by using in conjunction therewith a remotely operable external recording apparatus.
A camera-integrated type VTR (video tape recorder) as an example of a reproducing apparatus having such an editing function will be described with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the respective arrangements of a conventional camera-integrated type VTR 20 having the editing function and a stationary type VTR 11 connected thereto.
The stationary type VTR 11 is used, as shown in FIG. 1, for editing video signals which were recorded on a recording medium by the camera-integrated type VTR 20 having the editing function. The camera-integrated type VTR 20 is provided with a recording and reproducing part 21 for recording and reproduction. The recording and reproducing part 21 includes a system control part 22 arranged to perform control over the processes of the editing function as well as control over the whole apparatus, a remote-control signal transmitting part 23, a remote-control signal receiving part 25 and a remote-control signal storing circuit 24.
The processes of the editing function are performed as follows. Remote-control signals are transmitted from a remote-control signal transmitter 14 which is provided for the stationary type VTR 11 for the purpose of remotely controlling the camera-intergrated type VTR 20. The recording and reproducing part 21 of the camera-integrated type VTR 20 then receives at the remote-control signal receiving part 25 the remote-control signals which include a pause instruction and a pause cancel instruction. Then, the pause instruction and the pause cancel instruction as received are analyzed. Through the analyzing process, a code string which forms each of the pause instruction and the pause cancel instruction is extracted. The code strings thus extracted are held at the remote-control signal storing circuit 24. The code string is read out from the remote-control signal storing circuit 24 according to a reproducing action of the camera-integrated type VTR 20. A remote-control signal which is composed of the code string read out is transmitted from the remote-control signal transmitting part 23 to the stationary type VTR 11 with an infrared light employed as a carrier wave.
More specifically, when the camera-integrated type VTR 20 begins to perform a reproducing action, the code string of the pause cancel instruction is read out from the remote-control signal storing circuit 24. A remote-control signal for the pause cancel instruction which is composed of the code string read out is sent to the stationary type VTR 11 from the remote-control signal transmitting part 23. When the reproducing action of the camera-integrated type VTR 20 comes to a stop, on the other hand, the code string of the pause instruction is read out from the remote-control signal storing circuit 24. Then, a remote-control signal for the pause instruction which is composed of the code string read out is sent to the stationary type VTR 11 from the remote-control signal transmitting part 23.
The stationary type VTR 11 is provided with a recording and reproducing part (not shown) disposed within the body of the VTR 11, a remote-control signal receiving part 12, a system control part 13, and the remote-control signal transmitter 14, which is disposed outside the stationary type VTR 11.
The system control part 13 is arranged to control recording and reproducing actions and the actions of the whole apparatus including actions to be performed in accordance with the remote-control signals coming from the remote-control signal transmitter 14 provided for the stationary type VTR 11 and also processes to be carried out when editing the video signals recorded by the camera-integrated type VTR 20.
When controlling the processes of editing video signals recorded by the camera-integrated type VTR 20, the remote-control signal transmitted from the camera-integrated type VTR 20 is received by the remote-control signal receiving part 12. The system control part 13 then controls actions on the basis of the remote-control signal received. More specifically, when the remote-control signal receiving part 12 of the stationary type VTR 11 receives a pause cancel instruction transmitted from the remote-control signal transmitting part 23 of the camera-integrated type VTR 20 while a recording action is in a paused state, the system control part 13 releases the recording action from the paused state according to the pause cancel instruction and causes the recording action to be resumed. On the other hand, when the remote-control signal receiving part 12 receives a pause instruction transmitted from the remote-control signal transmitting part 23 of the camera-integrated type VTR 20 while the stationary type VTR 11 is in process of recording, the recording action is put to a paused state according to the pause instruction.
The processes of editing the video signals recorded by the camera-integrated type VTR 20 are performed by using the stationary type VTR 11 in the following manner.
First, the code strings which respectively form the pause instruction and the pause cancel instruction applicable to the stationary type VTR 11 are stored in the remote-control signal storing circuit 24. For this storing action, a remote-control signal indicative of the pause instruction is transmitted to the remote-control signal receiving part 25 of the camera-integrated type VTR 20 from the remote-control signal transmitter 14 which is provided for the stationary type VTR 11. Upon receipt of the remote-control signal indicative of the pause instruction by the remote-control signal receiving part 25, the code string of the pause instruction indicated by the remote-control signal is extracted and held by the remote-control signal storing circuit 24.
Similarly, a remote-control signal indicative of the pause cancel instruction is transmitted to the remote-control signal receiving part 25 from the remote-control signal transmitter 14 of the stationary type VTR 11. The code string of the pause cancel instruction indicated by the remote-control signal is also extracted and held by the remote-control signal storing circuit 24.
Upon completion of the processes of storing the code string of the pause instruction and that of the pause cancel instruction at the remote-control signal storing circuit 24, the stationary type VTR 11 is set in a state of having a recording action in pause. After that, the camera-integrated type VTR 20 begins a reproducing action on video signals from a predetermined editing point.
After the commencement of the reproducing action of the camera-integrated type VTR 20, the code string of the pause cancel instruction is read out from the remote-control signal storing circuit 24. Then, a remote-control signal for the pause cancel instruction which is composed of the code string read out is transmitted from the remote-control signal transmitting part 23 to the stationary type VTR 11. The pause cancel instruction transmitted from the remote-control signal transmitting part 23 is received by the remote-control signal receiving part 12. The system control part 13 then releases the recording action of the stationary type VTR 11 from the paused state in accordance with the pause cancel instruction. Then, the video signal reproduced by the camera-integrated type VTR 20 and transmitted to the stationary type VTR 11 through video and audio signal lines is recorded on a magnetic tape at the stationary type VTR 11.
Subsequently, the reproducing action of the camera-integrated type VTR 20 is put to a paused state when the video signal has been reproduced up to a predetermined editing end position by the camera-integrated type VTR 20. Upon arrival at the paused state of the reproducing action, the code string of the pause instruction is read out from the remote-control signal storing circuit 24. A remote-control signal for the pause instruction which is composed of the code string read out is transmitted to the stationary type VTR 11 from the remote-control signal transmitting part 23. The pause instruction transmitted from the remote-control transmitting part 23 is received by the remote-control signal receiving part 12. The system control part 13 then puts the recording action to a paused state in accordance with the pause instruction. The process of recording the video signal reproduced by the camera-integrated type VTR 20 on the magnetic tape by the stationary type VTR 11 is thus put to the paused state.
Video signals recorded by the camera-integrated type VTR 20 thus can be edited by repeating the processes described above.
The remote-control signal storing circuit 24 is thus arranged to hold the respective code strings of the pause instruction and the pause cancel instruction to be given to the stationary type VTR 11 when editing video signals recorded by the camera-integrated type VTR 20 by using the stationary type VTR 11. This arrangement permits control over the recording action of the stationary type VTR 11 with the remote-control signals transmitted in association with the reproducing action of the camera-integrated type VTR 20. The arrangement not only dispenses with use of an editing machine but also almost completely eliminates the limits of a selectable range of VTRs usable as the stationary type VTR 11.
Further, since the recording action of the stationary type VTR 11 is controlled by the remote-control signals transmitted in association with the reproducing action of the camera-integrated type VTR 20, the reproducing action of the camera-integrated type VTR 20 and the recording action of the stationary type VTR 11 can be synchronized with each other without difficulty, so that the editing processes can be accurately carried out.
However, since the conventional camera-integrated type VTR is arranged to hold the respective code strings of the pause instruction and the pause cancel instruction applicable to the stationary type VTR 11 at the remote-control signal storing circuit 24, it is necessary to receive the remote-control signals applicable to the stationary type VTR 11, to analyze the remote-control signals received and then to extract corresponding code strings. These processes require complex control actions and result in a cost increase.
Further, the respective code strings of the pause instruction and the pause cancel instruction applicable to the stationary type VTR 11 to be used for editing vary with the kind of the stationary type VTR 11 and must be stored at the remote-control signal storing circuit 24 every time the kind of the stationary type VTR 11 to be used for editing changes. Therefore, during the storing process, if the remote-control signals transmitted from the remote-control signal transmitter 14 of the stationary type VTR 11 are not accurately received by the remote-control signal receiving part 25 of the camera-integrated type VTR 20, the remote-control signal storing circuit 24 might hold some code strings that differ from the code strings of the pause instruction and the pause cancel instruction applicable to the stationary type VTR 11. Then, it might become impossible to control the recording action of the stationary type VTR 11 with the remote-control signal transmitted in association with the reproducing action of the camera-integrated type VTR 20. In such a case, the code strings of the pause instruction and the pause cancel instruction applicable to the stationary type VTR 11 must be stored all over again at the remote-control signal storing circuit 24. It is troublesome to repeat the storing process.
FIG. 2 is a diagram for explaining a conventional editing method for video tapes. According to the conventional editing method, editing work is performed by connecting the video and audio outputs 30b of a VTR 31 on a reproduction side to the inputs of a VTR 32 on a recording side, and by connecting a dedicated editing machine 33 to both of the VTRs 31 and 32 on the reproducing and recording sides. In order to program a plurality of editing start points (hereinafter referred to as cut-in points) and a plurality of editing end points (hereinafter referred to as cut-out points), the editing machine 33 as connected is operated to send out a command 30a to the VTR 31 on the reproducing side and to store therein a plurality of cut-in points and a plurality of cut-out points.
After the cut-in and cut-out points are stored, the command 30a is sent out from the editing machine 33 to the reproducing-side VTR 31 for reproducing a record part from a programmed cut-in point to a programmed cut-out point. In accordance with the command 30a, the editing machine 33 sends out a command 30c to the recording-side VTR 32 for starting and ending a recording action. An editing operation is thus automatically carried out while synchronizing the reproducing-side VTR 31 and the recording-side VTR 32 with each other.
The terms "cut-in point" and "cut-out point" as used herein respectively indicate tape count values obtained at the start and end points of each of scenes to be duplicated, or copied, from one tape to another tape. In the case of a system having absolute positions recorded on the tape, the absolute positions can be used as the tape count values. However, in general, a relative position in a tape is measured by counting a number of pulses outputted from a rotary body (capstan motor) which rotates while being pressed into contact with the tape.
During recent years, some of developed VTRs include the function of the above-stated editing machine. More specifically, the VTR has a programming function for deciding the cut-in and cut-out points, acts as a reproducing-side VTR to reproduce each applicable record from the cut-in point to the cut-out point according to the program thus obtained, and generates, during the reproducing process, commands for starting and ending a recording action in such a way as to control the recording action performed by another VTR disposed on the recording side.
The VTRs of this kind are generally arranged to use infrared remote-control signals as a means of controlling the VTR disposed on the recording side. Since the VTR is required to be capable of controlling any of VTRs made by different manufacturers, some of the VTRs of this kind are developed to include a function of learning remote-control codes of various kinds for editing.
The automatic editing operation to be performed with the VTR of the kind having the above-stated editing function has advantages in the following points. It dispenses with use of any editing machine. Limitations imposed on selecting a VTR to be used on the recording side are lessened. Wiring for editing can be simplified.
The conventional VTR of the kind mentioned above, however, presents problems which have been desired to be solved. One of the problems lies in that recorder keys, such as reproduction, stop and fast-feeding keys, and cut-in and cut-out input keys must be operated in a complex manner when programming the cut-in and cut-out points.
Another problem lies in that, when programming for editing, pictures are muted during the process of normal mode transition, such as FF (fast-feeding) .fwdarw. STOP (stopping) .fwdarw. PLAY (reproduction). Such muting makes a search for a desired editing point difficult because the desired point tends to pass unnoticed while pictures are in a mute state.
A further problem lies in the following point. When the VTR is operated in a normal mode by operating a key, such as a PLAY key, a STOP key, an FF key, a REW (rewinding) key, an FF search key or a REW search key, during an editing programming operation or while the editing operation is in process, a pinch roller and a capstan motor tend to be accidentally released from the state of being pressed into contact with each other. Under such a condition, according to the relative tape counting method, the count values of the cut-in and cut-out points would deviate from correct values.